Tables have been designed to meet the interests of sportsmen throughout the ages. These tables have satisfied the sportsmen's various concerns.
Often times, tables have provided a means of storing the equipment used in particular sports and games and also have provided means for enabling the practice of the sport.
Golf is one of the sports which demands considerable skill in the aspects of driving, chipping and putting, for example. Over the years many devices and implements have been developed to assist the golf enthusiast in practicing the putting techniques in areas remote from the actual putting green of an existing golf course.